Visionary
by randomfandoms815
Summary: Henry experiences a disorienting shift in his powers, which could lead to great things... or destroy him. (Canon until 6x16, then goes for personal story, but still follows story line.)
1. Chapter 1

Magic is complicated, and Henry knows that. Some people have it, and some people don't. The people that do have it are either born with it or cursed. Light and dark.

Henry has no idea where he stands, except that he has magic... sort of. He can't do anything on his own, he needs his living pen and magical ink to use it. Which doesn't help much if he needs it quick. And his magic has rules: he can't change stories, and he can't write his own happy ending. Mainly all he is supposed to do is record, which was interesting at first, until he realized that Storybrooke doesn't have a lot going on in it. Well, if you don't count magical dragons, power hungry imps, portals to other worlds, and crazy fairies that want to kill your parents. But his powers apparently want him to die of boredom, so he doesn't record anything of use.

Recently, though, his powers have started acting weird. Either that, or Storybrooke is even more boring than usual. For example, a couple days ago he wrote about Sneezy's morning routine. (Fun fact, he buys a box of tissues daily.) Yesterday, he wrote about how Granny makes her lasagna. Today, he wrote about the fluffiness of Emma's pillow.

And another thing; his pen has started to glow when he writes. He asked Regina about it, but she passed it off as probably attaining to puberty. Not wanting to go down that path, he let it go.

* * *

Regina is frustrated. Every potion, every spell she tries doesn't work. And she was the one who put the Charmings under the curse in the first place. Well, her evil half did, but it was still her. She sighs as she searches her shelves for an ingredient she hasn't tried yet. Dragon Tooth, Troll Hair, Wolf's Blood... Wolf's Blood. She smiles as she pulls it off the shelf; she remembers reading her mother's old magic books and learning that Wolf's Blood has strong magic, some of the strongest if she remembers correctly. _Is it strong enough? One way to find out_. Regina closes her eyes and gives a silent prayer before she pours the blood into the cauldron. She smiles as it states to fizzle, and then groans when it stops. _It should have worked_ , she thinks.

"Hey, Mom, how's it going?" Henry asks as he sets his backpack down on the bench.

"It's going... Slowly." She replies, still trying to figure out why it didn't work. "Casting a sleeping curse is one thing, but breaking it..." She sighs. "Apparently Snow and Charming have met their match... Me."

"Well, If there's anyone who can undo your work, it's you." Henry smiles at his mother in an attempt to lift her spirits.

"Yeah. I've cleaned up almost all my Evil half's messes. Town line protection spell, check." Regina gestures to the mirror as she continues talking, "I freed the Dragon from the mirror world, check. I got Dr. Doolittle out of that cage." She looks at Henry and sees he raised his eyebrows in question. "Don't ask. I undid everything, except for the big one."

"I wish I could help." Henry says.

Regina looks at him. "Maybe you can." Henry straightens as she continues. "There's some ingredients in Emma's shed I haven't tried yet, can you run over and grab them for me?"

"Of course, uh, what do you need?" Henry turns to grab a notebook and pen from his backpack.

"Uh, Tongue of Newt." Regina turns around to look at him, "NOT the Eye, Tongue." Regina starts to say another ingredient but stops when she sees Henry isn't writing anything down. "Henry?" When he doesn't respond, she starts to worry and moves toward him. "Henry?!" She looks at his face, and he looks fine... until he collapses. "HENRY!"

* * *

 **First story, so PLEASE tell me if it's any good. I think no one has done this, but if they have, please tell me and I'll take mine down (don't want to take anyone's idea, right?) It will go off the story a bit more next chapter (if I continue the story, that is.) LTRZ!**


	2. Chapter 2

**I changed something in the last chapter, I recommend going back and reading it before you continue.**

 **HUGE THANKS TO KarenDani4Ever, InkWalking, and FOR FOLLOWING!**

 **EVER HUGER (NOT A WORD, I KNOW, BUT I'M HAPPY) THANKS TO Jbana23 FOR FAVORITING!**

 **AAAAAHHHHH! HOPE YOU ENJOY THIS CHARTER AND SEE YA AT THE END!**

* * *

It's dark, too dark for Henry's liking. Not that he's afraid of the dark, but this darkness is just... unnerving. Henry spins around, trying to see where he is and if there is any light. "Hello!" He yells into the darkness, but doesn't hear a reply. _Am I dreaming? Because this is a weird dream, even for me_. He kneels down on the grass to wait for some light. _Wait... grass?_ He places his hand on the ground, feeling the blades of grass between his fingers.

Suddenly, there is a bright flash. Henry squeezes his eyes shut, the light blinding him. After a minute he opens his eyes, squinting against the light, until his eyes widen at the scene before him.

 _The village is destroyed, dead villagers strewn about with holes in their chests. Four women walk around, surveying the carnage. Everything is silent, until sound slowly starts to filter in. "This can't be." A girl in knight armor says. "Our land- we were protected here, hidden. How did the ogres find us?"_

 _"Ogres didn't do this." A familiar voice replies._ Henry racks his brain, trying to remember the owner of the voice. The speaker has her back to him, so all he can see is short black hair.

 _"What?"_

 _"Cora did."_ Henry gasps when he finally places the voice. _It can't be. It's... "Their hearts- they were ripped out." Snow answers. "This is her magic, twisted and evil. We have to stop her."_ Henry stands up and starts walking towards her.

"Grandma!" Henry yells, but Snow doesn't turn around.

 _"It's too late. She killed them, she killed them all." The knight says, sadness lacing her voice._

 _Snow turns to her. "No! We have to stop her before she hurts anyone else."_

 _"Hey." Another girl with blond hair says._ Henry recognizes her immediately.

"Emma!" He yells, and starts running towards her. "EMMA!"

Emma doesn't respond, she doesn't even react to his calls _. She points to a spot and goes to it. "Hey, look. There's someone under there." Everyone else runs to the spot she is pointing at. "He's alive."_

 _"Please." The man pleads from underneath a pile of dead bodies. The women shifts bodies off of him. "Please help me." The man turns around and looks at the women._

Henry stops. _Wait, is that..._ "Hook!" He yells and resumes running.

 _"You're safe now. We won't hurt you." Snow says to him._

 _Hook visibly sighs. "Thank you. Thank you."_

Henry finally reaches the group, but no one notices his appearance. "Guys? Why won't you answer m-" Henry reaches for Emma's hand...

And everything goes black.

* * *

Henry bolts up on the bench, breathing heavily and darting glances around the vault. Regina drops the book she was reading and runs over to her son. "Henry! Oh my goodness! Are you ok?" She grabs his hand and he looks at her as if it finally registers that she is there, and starts to calm down.

"What happened?" Henry asks, as soon as he gets his breathing under control.

"You, um, passed out. You were fine, and then you were on the ground. You scared me, Henry! Why did you pass out? Did something happen?"

 _Should I tell her?_ Henry thinks. _No, it would either worry her or make her think I'm crazy. It was just a dream. An oddly realistic dream_. "I think I'm just dehydrated." Henry lies. "I haven't had a lot to drink today, and it just caught up with me. I'm fine." He feels bad for lying, but he doesn't see any reason to tell her. He stands up and feels dizzy for a second, but it passes as quickly as it came. "So, what ingredients do you need?" He asks.

Regina stares at him. "No, no, no! I am taking you home and you are going to rest!" She waves her hand and teleports them outside of Snow and Charming's apartment. She reaches around Henry and knocks on the door.

"Hel- Regina? Henry?" Snow asks as she opens the door. "What are you guys doing here?"

"Can you watch Henry for me? He passed out at my vault and I don't want him to be alone today."

Henry spins around to face Regina. "I don't need a babysitter! I told you I'm fine!"

"You are going to stay here until I'm done at the vault. This is not up for debate. I need to know you are okay, and that means being with someone who can tell me if you pass out again." Henry opens his mouth but Regina puts up her hand. "This is not up for discussion. I will pick you up later." She waves her hand and disappears in a cloud of smoke.

Henry turns to Snow. "Will you let me leave?"

Snow smiles at him. "No." Henry groans and walks inside the apartment. "Now head upstairs and I'll get you something to drink."

Henry lays on the bed in the loft, the hot chocolate beside him forgotten. He replays what he saw in his head, trying to figure out what he saw. _Was it a memory? No, Hook never proposed to Emma in front of me. The only thing it could be is a dream. Right? Yeah, a dream. But it felt so real. I'm sure I'll forget it. Should I write it down?_ Henry sits up on the bed and grabs the notebook from his backpack and jots down his dream, down to the very last detail.

When he looks up next, he sees that it's getting dark already, and realizes Regina will be back to pick him up at any minute. He closes the notebook and puts it back in his backpack, and lays down on the bed to wait.

* * *

 **PHEW! CHAPTER 2 IS DONE AND IT PASSED 1000 WORDS! AND I STILL HAVE NO IDEA WHERE I AM GOING WITH THIS STORY! YEAH! R &R! TOODLES!**

 **P.S. You can pass out from dehydration, I've done it before.**

 **P.P.S. Updating will be random, JSYK.**


	3. Chapter 3

**100 VIEWS! AHHHH! IM SO HAPPY! THANK YOU SO MUCH GUYS!**

 **THANK YOU SO MUCH HeroineGauddess FOR FAVORITING!**

 **ENJOY!**

* * *

"Hey mom."

Emma looks up from her desk at the police station. "Hey, Henry. How was school?"

"Fine." He replies. It wasn't fine. All he has been thinking about since last night is the weird dream he had, so he didn't get any studying done and was completely unprepared for a test. "What are you working on?" He asks, trying to steer the conversation away from school.

"Just thinking."

"About what?"

Emma holds up a picture of her and Hook on his ship, the sun sparkling on the water in the background. "With everything going on, I just needed a reminder." She sighs as she puts the picture in the top drawer, but doesn't close it.

Henry looks at her. "A reminder of what?"

Emma looks down at the picture in the drawer. "That we can be happy." She smiles as she closes the drawer. "Did I ever tell you how we met?"

Henry shakes his head, his dream once again at the front of his mind. "Maybe. I don't think so."

"Well, it was when mom and I got sucked through the hat. Mom, Aurora, Mulan and I were just coming back from mom's castle in the Enchanted Forest, and we were debating what to tell the villagers concerning Cora. When we got there though, they were all dead. Cora had ripped out every villagers heart. We were walking around, looking at the destruction, when I saw a hand move underneath a pile of bodies. Now I don't remember exactly what I said, but it was something along the lines of 'Hey. Look. There's someone under there.' So we all ran to the pile and started pulling the bodies off." Emma smiles again. "He was a really good actor, none of us had any clue he was a villainous pirate. He looked at us with such fear in his eyes, and Snow told him 'It's okay, we won't hurt you.' And he went-"

"Thank you. Thank you." Henry finishes with her.

Emma looks up at him. "Yeah. How did you know?"

Henry fumbles for words. "I, uh, just remembered you telling me the story." Emma looks at him oddly. _Crap, she knows I'm lying._

"Well, I have some homework to do, and I'm sure you have stuff, so, bye." Henry grabs his bag and almost runs out the door.

* * *

 _Oh my Gosh, Oh my Gosh, Oh my Gosh. This doesn't make any sense. How in the world did I see that? This doesn't make any sense_. Henry paces in his room, trying to figure out what is going on. _Grandpa has foresight, but that's for the future. This was the past. Plus he got it after Dad was born, so that doesn't work. UGH!_

"Henry?" Henry whips around and stares at the closed door. "You ok?" Regina says from behind the door. "You've been pacing for 45 minutes. Can I come in?"

Henry goes over and unlocks the door. Regina opens the door, walks in and sits down on his bed. "So. What's up?" She asks him.

"Nothing."

"That groove in your floor says otherwise."

Henry stares at her. "WHAT?" He yells, and starts looking over his floor to see what he did.

Regina laughs. "Henry, I'm joking!"

Henry stops scanning the floor and looks at his mother, his cheeks bright red. He quickly stands up and dusts off his pants.

"Sorry."

Regina stops laughing and stares at him. "Henry, the fact that you fell for that tells me there is something wrong. You have been acting weird ever since you passed out in my vault. Even weirder since you got home from school today. I got a call from school that said you completely flunked a test in science, which you have been getting A's in all year. What's going on?" Henry looks down at his wrung hands, not wanting to answer. "Henry." He looks up at her. "What's wrong?" Regina searches his face as if she can see what is wrong.

"I'm just, um, trying to sort through some stuff right now." Henry says, returning his mother's gaze. "When I figure it out, I promise I'll tell you."

Regina looks at him for a little longer, "Okay. Just answer one thing."

"Sure."

"You aren't in any danger, are you?"

"None." Henry replies.

Regina smiles. "Okay then." She pats his hands and stands up. "Well, I'm going to the hospital to check on our downstairs residents. I should be back for supper, but if I'm not, there's leftover lasagna in the fridge." She kisses his forehead. "I'll see you later."

Henry smiles at her. "Bye."

She turns around and heads downstairs. He hears the front door shut and the car pull out of the driveway.

Henry resumes his pacing, then pulls up short. _Downstairs residents_. Henry grabs his backpack and coat, scribbles a note to Regina, and runs out the door.

* * *

Henry crouches down in the bushes across the street from the hospital, anxiously waiting for Regina to come out. He doesn't have to wait long before Regina walks out the door, gets into her car, and pulls away. Henry waits a minute to see if she will come back, and when she doesn't, he jogs across the street to in front of the hospital doors. Fixing his wind-blown hair from the running, he pulls open the door and steps inside. He maneuvers the white halls, until he comes upon the door to the basement. Henry inserts the pass code, 815, and opens the door.

Reaching the end of the stairs though, he falters. _Will he actually be able to help? Will he want to help? One way to find out._ Henry takes a deep breath, reaches out and opens the door.

"I'm here to see Issac Heller."

* * *

 **3 CHAPTERS DONE! YASSS! AND ONCE AGAIN, I HAVE NO IDEA WHERE THIS STORY IS HEADING! I USE A LOT OF EXCLAMATION POINTS! SEE Y'ALL NEXT CHAPTER! PEACE!**

 **P.S. Incredibly sorry to anyone who was affected by the Manchester bombing, you guys are in my prayers!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4 is up, FINALLY! I'm really sorry for the wait, I wasn't very motivated to write this week. :P**

 **OVER 200 VIEWS! THANK YOU GUYS!**

 **THANKS SOO MUCH TO Nindragon FOR FOLLOWING!**

 **EVEN BIGGER THANKS TO skatergirl94 FOR FAVORITING!**

 **AND THE LARGEST THANKS TO LilyCaroline17 and Slickangel97 FOR FOLLOWING _AND_ FAVORITING!**

 **ENJOY!**

 **P.S. Nurse Ratched is the nurse that is always in the basement.**

* * *

"Henry," Nurse Ratched said. "What a pleasant surprise. But why do you need to see Isaac?"

Henry paused, realizing he hadn't come up with an excuse as to why he would be here. _Crap_. "I-uh-Mom forgot she had a question to ask him, so she sent me down to, ya know, ask him." _Yeah, that works_.

Nurse Ratched stared at him for a moment, then turned around a grabbed a key off of one of the hooks behind her. "Alright." She started to briskly walk down the hall. "Follow me."

Henry followed after her, looking at the names on each of the doors. _L. Caroline, G. Skater, J. Ban, S. Angel, G. Heroine. Huh, some odd names,_ he mused. _Though who am I to talk? I'm named after 2 dead guys and a building._ Henry's musing was cut short when Nurse Ratched stopped at a door marked _I. Heller_. "Here we are. You know, I don't think he has had any visitors before."

"Shocking." Henry replied, as he watched her unlock the door. He held his breath as she gripped the door handle. With a twist and pull of her wrist, the door swung open, revealing the room and the occupant inside it.

Swallowing his fear, Henry strode into the dimly lit room. "Hello, Isaac." Isaac looked away from his typewriter to see who had spoken. "We need to talk." Henry turned to speak to Nurse Ratched. "Thank you. I'm good from here."

"Knock when you are done." She replied. Henry and Isaac watched as Nurse Ratched closed the door, then turned to look at each other again.

"So, Henry," Isaac said, his resentment for the teen evident. "What brings you to my humble abode?"

Henry looked at the door to make sure they were alone. "I, uh, need your help."

"My help." Isaac repeated slowly. "Why not ask one of your mothers?"

"Because I don't think they can help."

"And why... Oh." A smile started to spread across Isaac's face as he realized. "It's started, hasn't it. The visions?"

Henry sighed, realizing Isaac knew. He sat down on the thin bed, nodding his head. "Can you help?"

"Well, I can't really answer that unless I know what happened, now can I?"

"I guess not." Henry replied. Isaac looked at him pointedly. "Oh, you mean now?"

Isaac rolled his eyes. "Yes, now."

Henry took a deep breath and began. "Ok. It started a few days ago..."

* * *

Thirty minutes later, Henry finished recounting his story. He looked up at Isaac, who was staring at him thoughtfully. "So?"

"So what?"

Henry looked down at his hands. "What's happening to me?"

Isaac lightly laughed. "Isn't that obvious?"

Henry sighed, getting irritated with Isaac. " _Why_ is it happening?"

"Well, Henry, I don't know." Isaac proceeded to look around his prison. "I mean it's so hard to think in this... dreary room."

Henry groaned, guessing what he was getting at. "What do you want?"

"I want out of here, for good."

"Not a chance."

"Alright, well good luck with your problem." Isaac turned back to his typewriter.

Henry scoffed. "I knew it was a mistake coming here." He grabbed his bag and walked to the door, raising his hand to knock.

"Wait."

Henry turned around to look at Isaac. "What?"

Isaac grimaced. "I... might... know what's going on."

A smile flickered on Henry's face, but he quickly masked it with a frown. "Ok, spill."

"It's your Author powers growing, which you might have guessed."

"I thought the Author powers were just for recording-"

"You didn't let me finish." Isaac sighed, then continued. "Yes, the Author powers are for recording, but for some Author's it goes beyond that. How do Author's record stories?" Henry shrugged his shoulders. Isaac rolled his eyes. "The pen. We use the pen. But how do you know what to write?"

"I don't know." Henry thought about it for a moment. "I just kind of know what to write, I guess."

Isaac sighed again. "Didn't Merlin or the Apprentice tell you _anything_ before they died?"

Henry shrugged his shoulders. "Nothing." Then his head shot up. "How did you learn about that?" He asked.

"That weird, creepy mop guy? Bit of a gossip."

"Huh. Never would have guessed."

"Yep. Anyway, there are three ways an Author knows what to write. One, the pen decides what it wants to record, and then proceeds to record it. By your hand of course."

"Wait." Henry interrupted him. "You're saying whenever I'm... compelled to write... It's the pen?"

"Yes, now stop interrupting me. Two, you witness the occurring event, and record it later on. And the last one is-"

"Visions." Henry finished.

"You really like interrupting, don't you? But yes, it's visions. It's a rare Author power, one I thankfully was not given."

"Why don't you want it?"

"Because that power has... complications." Isaac replied. Henry cocked his head, and Isaac continued. "For some Author's, the visions are great. They learned how to use the power, and could control what they see and when they want to see it. Granted, visions would sneak in from time to time, but it wasn't bad. But for others it's, for lack of a better word, a curse."

"How is it a curse?" Henry asked, starting to worry.

"Because some Authors couldn't control the power. Instead of them ruling the power, the power ruled them. At first, the visions were simple, a few every once in a while. But then the visions came more frequently. At first, it would be one every few weeks, then every few days, then every few hours, until they are stuck in an endless stream of visions until the day they die. Their power is their demise."

Henry stared at Isaac, mouth hanging open. "So..." Henry said, rising from his stupor. "How do you know which one it will be? I mean, is there like a sign or something? Will I just wake up one day and have complete control or what?"

"Not exactly. For some, control was easy. Don't ask, I don't know how they did it." Isaac replied, seeing Henry was about to ask. "For others, it was harder, but they managed it. But in the end, every Author had an... experience of sorts that determined their fate."

"What kind of experience?" Henry asked.

"I don't really know. I'm telling you all I can, but considering it never happened to me, I'm limited in my knowledge."

"How _do_ you know so much?" Henry inquired.

"The Apprentice told me the history of Authors when I first became one."

"Oh, ok." Henry said. He was quiet for a moment before he continued. "So... can you help me? Even though I can't really repay you?"

"I don't-" A smile spread across Isaac's face. "Actually, yes. I will help you."

Henry's face lit up, then turned to a skeptical look. "Really?"

"Yes, Henry, I will. I'm not bad."

"Debatable."

"Not helping."

"Sorry. So how can you help?"

Isaac thought for a moment. "What's in your bag?"

Henry looked at him weirdly. "My bag?" Isaac nodded his head. "Uh, I don't know, let me check." Henry grabbed his bag, shook the contents onto the bed, and started to rifle through it. "Let's see. My phone, the Storybook, a knife-"

"Why do you have a knife?"

"There is literally a villain all of the time in Storybrooke, and half of them kidnap me. Need I go further?"

"Makes sense." Isaac said. "Continue."

"Ok. Phone, Storybook, knife, Mom's calculator-"

Isaac put up his hand. "Stop." He got up and stood beside the bed. "Are you sure that's your Mom's calculator?" He asked. Henry nodded his head. "Good." He picked up the calculator, and looked at it for a moment. _what is he-?_

Everything went dark as Isaac thrust the calculator at Henry's chest, smiling as he crumpled to the ground. Setting the calculator down on the bed and grabbing his metal chair, Isaac stepped over Henry's unconscious form and knocked on the door.

"You took your time, Hen-" Nurse Ratched was cut short as the chair collided with her head.

"Sorry, ma'am." Isaac said, setting the chair down. "But it's time for me to go." Stepping around her body, Isaac ran up the stairs and out of the hospital.

* * *

 **Did you like it?**

 **To those who favorited this story, I tried to show my gratitude, (for future Favorites, idk how often I'll do this, but I hope to reference favorites in the story sometimes.**

 **And Kudos to anyone who noticed the _Flash_ reference!**

 **Please Review, it means a lot, (even if its a random hi :p)!**

 **See ya soon!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey y'all! Got another chapter for ya! Sorry it took so long, I wanted to get ahead on writing (and I did, a little bit).**

 **400 Views?! EEK! THANK YOU GUYS!**

 **To the q's in the comments (I know I already privately answered these, but others might want the answer):**

 **InkWaking- I couldn't think of another object he would be carrying around, and since he's in school it makes sense he would have a calculator.**

 **LauratheChef- Sorry its not SwanQueen, I'm more of a CaptainSwan Fan, but this story is Henry centric so CS moments are more in the background and not the focus of the story.**

 **Thanks to all who reviewed! It means a lot!**

 **HUGE THANKS TO beverlie4055, Omegathekid, and LauratheChef FOR FOLLOWING!**

 **EVEN BIGGER THANKS TO eternal fire123 AND FionaMo FOR FOLLOWING AND FAVORITING! YE YE!**

 **ENJOY!**

* * *

 _20 minutes ago..._

Regina opened her front door and walked into her dining room. Setting the dinner she had bought on the table, she noticed a note. She picked it up and recognized Henry's writing.

 _Hey mom, going for a walk. I'll be back before dark. Henry._

 _A walk_? Regina thought. _He never goes walking_. Before she could think about it any more her phone rang.

"Hello?" She answered.

 _"Miss Mills? It's Nurse Ratched."_

 _Nurse Ratched? I just saw her not an hour ago_. "Why are you calling? Did something happen? Did a patient escape?"

 _"No, ma'am, they're all still here."_ Nurse Ratched replied.

"Then why are you calling?"

 _"Because I thought you might like to know your son is here visiting someone."_

Regina raised her eyebrows in surprise. "Who is he visiting?"

 _"Isaac Heller."_

Regina grabbed her keys and almost ran out the door. "I'll be there soon."

* * *

Regina opened up the basement door of the hospital, her heels clicking on the tile floor. "Nurse Ratched?" She called, low enough that Henry wouldn't hear her. Walking up to the desk, she saw that the nurse wasn't sitting in her usual spot. "Nurse Ratched?"

Not hearing a reply, Regina started to walk down the hall. "Hello?" _Where is sh-_ "Nurse Ratched!" She cried, turning the corner and seeing her on the ground. She ran to the nurse and shook her shoulders. _Why isn't she waking up?_ Regina put her fingers to her neck, and breathed a sigh of relief when she felt a weak pulse. _Oh, thank goodness_.

Regina shook her shoulders again, then let go. _I should go get Dr. Whale_. Regina made to stand up and leave, when she froze. There, lying on the ground inside the room, was Henry.

"HENRY!" Regina cried, moving away from the nurse and over to her son. "Henry, come on, please wake up!" Tears were streaming down her face as she frantically shook Henry's shoulders. _Not again! Please, no!_ "WAKE UP!"

* * *

Once again, Henry found himself in that unsettling darkness. He slowly stood up and spun around, trying to see anything in the darkness.

"Hello?" He called out. "Anyone?" _What am I doing here again?_ Henry searched his brain, trying to remember what happened. _I was with Isaac... He agreed to help me... He grabbed mom's calculator, and then he... Pushed it against my chest? Why did he do th-_ "Ah!" Henry tried to shield his eyes from the blinding flash, though it was over as fast as it came.

 _"I hate you." Regina said to..._ herself _?_ Henry quietly gasped as he realized what he was seeing.

 _Normally dressed Regina stared at her evil half with hate in her eyes. She looked down at the dark heart in her hand and started to squeeze, until she froze. She stared down at the fragments of her broken mirror, then back up at the other Regina. "But I don't. Not anymore." With a wave of her hand, the vines trapping the Evil Queen retracted._

 _"What are you doing?" The Evil Queen asked._

 _"I am going to do what we never could do before." Regina replied. "I'm going to be brave for both of us, and choose love instead of hate." Bringing her hand up to her own chest, she pulled out her own light heart. She stared at both of the hearts in her hands, and pushed them together._ Henry watched in awe as the light and the dark spread between both of the hearts.

 _Regina stepped up to her other half and placed the now light and dark heart back in her chest, while simultaneously replacing her own._

 _"No." The Evil Queen said, tears forming in her eyes. "What's happening to me?"_

 _"I gave you some of my love. Love from Henry, Robin and the people I care about. And in return I'm taking back some of your darkness. Our darkness."_

* * *

 _Beep, beep, beep._

 _Stupid alarm clock_ , Henry thought, as he rolled over to slam his snooze button. _Five more minutes_. His hand flew through the empty space beside him and hit the metal bed frame. "OW!" He yelled, shooting up from the bed and clutching his wrist close to himself, the beeping beside him growing faster.

 _What in the world?_ Henry looked around the room he was in, taking a moment to place the pristine white room. _Why am I in the hospital?_

"Ah, Henry, welcome back to the land of the living." Henry slightly jumped at the voice, but Dr. Whale didn't seem to notice. "You know, you gave your mom quite a scare, she's barely left your side since you got here. She just left to get some coffee."

Henry stared at Dr. Whale, confusion apparent in his features. "I-I'm sorry, but what am I doing here?"

"A concussion, a mild one though." Dr. Whale looked through some charts on a clipboard. "You're lucky, those concrete floors are not good for anyone's head."

"A con-"

Henry's reply was cut off by a shout of "Henry!"

Regina ran to his bedside, almost dropping her coffee, but managing to hold on to it until she could place it on the windowsill. "Henry, what happened?" She asked frantically. "Nurse Ratched called and said you were visiting Isaac, and I got there and she was on the floor unconscious and you were on the floor unconscious and Isaac was gone-"

"Wait. What do you mean 'Isaac is gone'?"

"He wasn't in his cell when I got there. Emma's out looking for him right now." Regina replied. She lightly grabbed Henry's hand. "Henry... why were you visiting Isaac? And why did you pass out again? And don't tell me you were dehydrated again, I had Dr. Whale test you and he said you were fine."

Henry looked away from Regina, but she just gripped his hand tighter. "Henry. What's going on?"

Henry looked back at her and then directed his gaze at Dr. Whale.

"I'm, uh, going to check on some stuff." Dr. Whale said, sensing his presence wasn't wanted. "I'll be back later." He walked out of the room.

"Ok. Whale is gone. So what happened?" Regina asked.

"Something changed." He whispered, the information Isaac gave finally catching up to him.

"What changed?"

Henry looked back at Regina.

"Me."

* * *

 **CHAPTER 5 IS DONE! PLEASE REVIEW, IT MAKES ME HAPPYYYYYY!**

 **I'm thinking of updating on Tuesdays... Thoughts?**

 **SEE YOU GUYS LATER!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey y'all!**

 **Got another chapter for ya, hope you like it. I have this one written in Present Tense (with a dash of humor, I can't resist), so tell me if you like it better than past ones!**

 **HUGE THANKS TO Cistri FOR FOLLOWING!**

 **ENJOY!**

* * *

"What do you mean you... changed?" Regina asks. "What kind of change? Are we talking puberty change? I thought we already talked about this."

"No, mom, I'm not talking about that." Henry sits up, swaying slightly from laying down for so long. "I'm talking about my magic."

"Oh."

"It's changing, evolving. I don't know what started it, but it did."

"Henry, I'm confused. What changed? Your power is pretty straightforward."

Henry scoffs. "Yeah? Well, not anymore." He looks out the window. "I'm not just writing things anymore, I'm... I'm seeing them."

"Seeing them?" Regina repeats slowly. "Like you're making more pictures?"

"No, not pictures. I'm actually seeing stuff happen."

"Like what?"

"The first time it happened, when I fainted in your vault," Henry replies. "I saw how Emma and Hook met. And later when I asked her about it, she described it exactly how I saw it."

"Couldn't she have just told you about it before, and you just dreamt about it?" Regina asks.

"Word for word? Every action? Mom, I saw it all. It wasn't just some dream."

Regina sighs. "Ok, I believe you. Is this why you went to see Isaac?"

"Yes."

"Why didn't you come to Emma or I instead, at least tell us what was going on?"

"I... I don't know. I guess I didn't want to worry you, and I figured he might know a bit more, considering he was the last Author."

"And did he?"

"Yeah, he knew a little bit."

"What did you learn?"

Henry thinks for a moment, replaying their conversation. "Um, these... visions are an Author power, but a really rare one." _Should I tell her about what could happen_?

"That's all he told you?"

"Yeah." Henry lies. _I'll tell her later, this is a bit much to take in all at once,_ He thinks, trying to make himself feel better for not telling her.

"Wait, you said the Emma and Hook vision was the first time..." Regina says, remembering what he said earlier. "It's happened more than once?"

"Just twice."

"When was the other one?"

"When I went to see Isaac." Henry replies.

"Well, what did you see?"

"Uh, you actually. It was during your fight with, well, yourself in your office."

"Oh." Regina fiddles with the blanket on the bed. "How much did you see?"

"Just the last bit of your fight."

"So... you saw it?" Henry nods. "I was hoping you wouldn't find out about that."

"Darkness or not, you're still my mom." Henry answers.

Regina smiles at him. "Thanks. So," Regina sits on the bed. "How do the visions work?"

"Well," Henry replies, a bit surprised by her bluntness, "So far it's been triggered by two things. One, it just shows up, like with the Emma and Hook vision. And two, I'm touching something of their's, like the one with you."

"What did you have of mine?"

"Your calculator. Speaking of..." Henry goes for his bag. "Wait, where is my bag?"

"Oh, I packed it up and put it in the car. Which reminds me, why did you have a knife in your bag?"

Henry groans. "Is everyone going to ask that? I had it for protection from all of the villains we have in Storybrooke all of the time. Now can we let it go and go home?"

"Fine. I'll go get Dr. Whale to sign you out, and then we'll head home."

"Thank you."

...

Emma stares at Henry and Regina. "Visions. Are you serious?"

Henry, Emma, Regina, and David are all at the loft the next day, discussing the change in Henry's abilities.

"Well, according to that weasel Isaac," Regina replies, "It's an Author power, but a rare one."

"So," David joins in to the conversation, "What exactly have you seen so far?"

"Not much." Regina says for Henry, "Just one of you," She motions to Emma. "and one of me."

Emma turns to Henry. "What did you see of me?"

"The time you and Hook first met." Henry answers.

"Wait, that's why you were asking about how we met?"

Henry nods. "I'm sorry. I had to know if it was real." _Or if I was just going crazy,_ he mentally adds.

Emma shakes her head. "Don't be sorry. It actually helped remembering that."

"Anyway." Regina cuts in, uncomfortable with the sappy moment, "Emma, if you could take Henry home, because in case you've forgotten," she interrupts Henry's protesting whines, "You still have a concussion, which means you need to rest."

"Fine." Henry mutters. Though if he was honest with himself, he was worn out.

Emma grabs her jacket. "Alright kid, let's go. I'll drop you off and head to the library. I want to see if it might have any books on how to get Hook home." Henry followes her out the door, stifling a yawn.

...

Henry tosses and turns on his bed back at Emma's apartment, his sleep plagued with nightmares.

 _Swords clashing._

 _Darkness._

 _Death._

Henry awakes with a gasp. Breathing heavily, he looks around the room. _Wher- I'm at Emma's_ , he thought. _Everyone's ok-_ Henry jumps as his phone starts buzzing on the dresser. He picks it up and sees Regina looking back at him from the screen. _Or not_. He presses talk and brings the phone up to his ear.

"Hello?"

 _"Henry, it's mom."_

"What happened?"

 _"How did you know something happened? Oh. Did you have another one?"_

Henry scrunches up his face in confusion. "Another wh- Oh! No, no I didn't." _At least I hope not._

 _"Oh, ok. Are you still at Emma's?"_

"Yeah."

 _"Can you call her and tell her to meet us there? We have a problem."_

"Uh, yeah, sure. What happened?"

 _"I'll explain when we get there. Bye."_

"Bye."

Henry clicks the end button, and then proceeds to call Emma. _Well crap_.

 _..._

 _"The antidote didn't work, David. It just made things worse. So we're going to have to do this thing the way we do everything... Together_." David presses pause on the video that Snow made.

"You did what?" Emma asks David.

Henry, Emma, David, Regina, and Zelena are crowded around Emma's kitchen table, discussing what had just happened.

"I'm sorry, Emma, we were just trying to make things better." He replies.

Emma stares at him. "Yeah? Well you've made it a lot worse." Henry silently agrees with her. "You keep blaming yourselves. It is not your fault. There is nothing you could have changed."

"I know, but that doesn't mean we're going to let you f-" David studies his phone screen. "-face it alone." He zooms in on something. _What is he doing?_ Henry thinks. "And you won't. I think your mother just found a way to break the sleeping curse." He faces the screen towards everyone else. "She just didn't know it." _What am I supposed to be looking at?_ Henry stares at the phone screen.

"A flower petal?" Regina asks.

"Those aren't just any flowers, Regina."

"Pretty boy's right." Zelena chimes in. "Those are pixie petals."

David smiles. "Exactly. And pixie dust might be strong enough to wake us up."

"Well I know about magic, and pixie flowers only grow in the presence of great evil."

"So if these flowers just started sprouting up all over Storybrooke..." Emma says worriedly.

"I think the Author-" Henry clears his throat pointedly. Zelena rolls her eyes. "Sorry, previous Author had the right idea skipping town." She looks at Emma. "Whoever you're meant to face in this final battle... They're already here."

* * *

 **Sorry about the wait, my dad is limiting our wifi, and I ran out of time to post this.**

 **I still need opinions on past/present tense! (Nindragon, thx)**

 **See y'all next week!**


	7. Chapter 7

**HERE IS ANOTHER CHAPTER FOR YA, AND I HOPE YOU ENJOY IT!**

 **SORRY IN ADVANCE, I AM NOT VERY GOOD AT WRITING OUT SCENES (OR WRITING IN GENERAL :p) SO SORRY ABOUT THAT.** **Also, I don't have anyone to proofread, so all mistakes are mine nd mine alone**

 **Going to say this once, even though you all already know this, but I don't own Once (DURH)**

 **PLEASE ENJOY!**

 **(OVER _700_ VIEWS?! THANK YOU SOOO MUCH)**

* * *

Everyone stares at Zelena as she makes her proclamation.

"Ho-How is that possible?" Henry says. "They can't already be here. Wouldn't they have already started the final battle?"

"I guess not." Regina replies. She thinks for a moment. "Maybe they can't."

"Why not?" Emma asks.

"Think about it. You're the Savior. You aren't easy to kill. Maybe they need something specific to kill you with."

"Like what?"

Regina sighs. "I don't know, but we need to find it before they do and stop them."

"Well, we also need to work on breaking Mom and Dad's sleeping curse." Emma says, motioning to David.

"So we split up." David says. "Some of us try to find the flowers, and the rest try to figure out who Emma is supposed to fight in the final battle, and find out what they need to do it."

"Then who goes with who?" Zelena inquires.

"Emma can go with Snow to track down the flowers. Everyone else can do research." David replies. "Which means I need to go wake up my wife."

Emma grabs her jacket. "Ok, let's go." Everyone heads out the door.

 _..._

 _This is pointless_. Henry thinks. "We aren't going to find anything this way." He says, as he finishes reading another book and places it on the ever growing pile of books beside him in the vault.

"We just have to keep looking." Regina replies. "We know that there have been Saviors before Emma, so there has to be records of them somewhere. It's just going to take some time."

Zelena sighs. "I agree with Henry. This isn't working. We need to look elsewhere."

"Like where? We got every book from the library even remotely related to Saviors and curse history. We even have books from Gold's shop that Belle let us borrow. We have books from my vault, books that you had, and any books Emma had. This is the only way to figure it out."

"What if we are looking for the wrong thing?" Henry asks.

"What do you mean?"

"Think about it. We spending all this time researching on objects that can be used to kill Saviors, because we are assuming that's why they haven't fought Emma yet. What if they _can_ start the battle but they just _haven't_?"

"So you're saying we should stop looking?"

"For the time being, yes." Henry replies.

"Well then wh-" Regina is cut off as her phone starts to ring.

"Hello?... You did?... Yes, we'll meet you there... Bye." She hangs up and turns to them. "They found a flower. We're meeting them at the loft."

"I'll stay here and keep looking," Zelena says. "Just in case we missed something in the books." Regina nods, waves her hand, and her and Henry disappear in a cloud of smoke.

...

"Regina, thank goodness." Emma says as she opens the loft door. "We have to hurry."

"Well then give me the flower." Regina says, as they walk into the loft. Emma nods and grabs the flower off the counter and hands it to her. _One flower?_ Henry thinks. _Will that be enough?_

Snow moans and Emma runs over to her mother. "We don't have much time left." Snow says.

Emma looks over at Regina as Snow sits down on the bed. "Please tell me there's enough." She asks, voicing Henry's concerns.

"Barely." Regina replies, crushing the flower into a bottle. "But it'll do." She walks over and hands the flower's remains to Snow.

Suddenly, a black transparent thing flies through the open window behind her and into the living room. "What now?" Regina says as they run into the living room behind it.

Emma gasps. "It's the Black Fairy. She wants to stop us."

"That's not the Black Fairy," Henry corrects, realizing what it was. "That's a Shadow."

Emma looks at it and makes the connection. "It's Hook's Shadow."

The Shadow puts out his hand, holding an object, waiting for someone to take it. Emma puts out her hand and the Shadow places the object in her hand. _What is it?_ Henry wonders.

"What is this?" Emma asks it. "Where's Hook?"

 _Shadows can only come from one place._ "He's... in Neverland, mom."

"No." She breathes. A clattering makes everyone drop their eyes to the ground where a shiny hook lays. _No_. "Hook, he's in trouble!" The Shadow looks at Emma, the pain evident in his glowing eyes. He caresses Emma's cheek, then turns around and disappears.

 _No,_ Henry thinks as his legs threaten to give out from under him, but he stays standing. _Hook,_ _come back, please_.

"It's going to be ok, mom. We'll find him."

Emma turns to look at him. "How? We can't get to Neverland, not without a portal, and we don't have any more of those."

"Yes, you can." Snow says from her place on the bed. "This magic can reunite anyone with True Love. It can open a portal to Hook."

"How do you know?" Emma asks.

Snow smiles sadly. "Because we once used Pixie Dust to find you."

Henry's eyes widen. _What?_

"If we had gone through with it Emma, we would have been able to raise you. We would have been a family. You wouldn't be the Savior, and you wouldn't be having to fight the final battle."

"Mom," Emma says after a moment. "I get it. You had to think of everyone else before yourselves."

Snow smiles at her. "And today I'm putting you first." She takes Emma's hand and places the bottle of Pixie Dust in her hand. "You have a chance for a future with someone you truly love."

"I can't." Emma replies. "This is your only chance to break the curse."

Snow pulls Emma into a hug. "You guys need this more than we do. Eventually you will find a way to wake us up."

She looks up at Henry and Regina and smiles. "You always do."

Snow lets go of Emma and lays down on the bed. "We took so much from you, Emma, and now we're giving it back. Now go find Hook. I love you, honey." With a sigh, Snow falls asleep next to her husband.

"I love you too." Emma whispers, as she slowly lets go of her mother's hand.

"Well, Emma, if you are going to rescue Hook, you have to do it now."

Emma sniffles and wipes her eyes. "Right." She gets up from the bed and walks into the middle of the living room. She uncorks the bottle and sprinkles it over the floor. With a flash, a door appears in the Pixie Dust's place. Emma reaches out for the doorknob.

"Mom." Henry says. She turns around and looks at him. "Be careful. And bring him home."

Emma smiles and nods. With a twist of her wrist, she opens the door and runs into the portal. _Please be careful_. Henry thinks, and sits down to wait for them to come back.

* * *

 **PHEW! IT'S DONE. I HOPE IT WASN'T TOO CRINGY.**

 **Couple things I need to mention in advance: there will be no updates on July 11 and 25. I will try to make chapters longer though to make up for it. Sorry!**

 **Also, please give me your opinions on the tenses!**

 **PLEASE REVIEW IT MAKES ME HAPPY TO KNOW PEOPLE ARE INTERESTED!**

 **SEE Y'ALL NEXT TUESDAY!**


	8. Chapter 8

**REALLY SORRY FOR THE WAIT, I HAD TO FIGURE OUT THE PLOT AND I THINK I HAVE IT, BUT WE WILL SEE!**

 **THANKS TO KarenDani4ever and FionaMo FOR REVIEWING!**

 **(OVER _900 VIEWS?!_ EEK!)**

* * *

After what seems like a lifetime, though it is only a minute, a flash of light comes from the open door and Emma and Hook shoot out of it. They land on top of each other on the floor.

"Mom! Hook!" Henry yells. _Thank God they're ok_. He and Regina hastily help pull them up.

"Are you ok?" Emma says to Hook.

Hook groans in reply. "How did you find me?"

"We got your message." Henry says for Emma, who was looking around the loft.

"Here." She grabs the hook off the table and puts it back in its place.

"I'm sorry, Emma. I should have told you what I did all those years ago. And I should never have even considered running away."

"It's ok." She replies. "I didn't really make it easy for you to tell me the truth." She looks him over. "Let's get you cleaned up."

"No." Hook stops her. "There is something I need to do before I get thrown into another portal." He reaches into his leather jacket. "And this time," he pulls out a ring. "I'm going to do it right."

Henry grins at what is going to happen, until he feels Regina's hand on his shoulder pushing him away. _Oh fine_. He thinks, disappointed he won't see the proposal. They walk over to the bed where Snow and David lay.

"Any ideas on how to wake them up?" He asks Regina quietly. She stays quiet, deep in thought.

Henry looks up as they hear footsteps coming toward the bed. Emma and Hook are hand in hand, Emma having a shiny new accessory. Henry hides a smile. _Some things can have a happy ending._

"Emma," Regina starts after a moment. "I think I know of way to wake up your parents. But it's risky."

"I don't care. Let's do it. What do we need?"

"Gather people, the more the better. It will spread it out more. I'm going to my vault to collect ingredients."

"Ingredients for what?" Hook asks.

Regina is quiet for a moment. "A sleeping curse."

 _No._ Henry thinks, his legs weakening, remembering the time he spent under the curse.

 _The darkness, only broken by torches on the wall._

 _The seemingly never-ending row of mirrors._

 _The worst thing was the loneliness, knowing that it was just him and his thoughts._

"A sleeping curse?" Henry says out loud, trying to keep the shakiness out of his voice. "How will that help?"

"I think that if we spread the curse over a large group of people, it should weaken it enough that it should wake them up."

"Should?"

"Well nothing like this has ever been tried, as far as I know. So I'm just going on a guess."

"It's the best guess we got." Emma speaks after a moment. "Let's do it. Hook and I will go get some people, Henry, you go with Regina and collect the ingredients. How long will you need to make the curse?"

"A couple hours." Regina replies.

"Ok. We'll meet at your office in three hours, that should give us all time." Regina nods in agreement, and with a wave of her hand, transports herself and Henry to her vault.

"Ok." Regina says, brushing off non-existent dirt off her outfit. "What do we need? I haven't made a sleeping curse in a while." She starts scanning her shelves. "Henry, do you remember what the equipment I used for David looks like?"

"Um, yeah."

"Can you look for it? It should be in the other room, if I remember correctly."

"Sure." He replies and walks out of the room, legs shaking even harder than before. He barely makes it into the other room before his legs give out and he silently lands on the floor.

 _I can't do this,_ Henry thinks. _I can't go back there. Not again._ Finally he lets go of the tears that have threaten to spill over since the loft.

Henry has no idea how long he lays on the floor before he feels Regina's arms pull him in to a hug. He goes into it, crying even harder as she rubs circles in his back.

"I don't think I can do this." He whispers, his throat sore from the crying. "I don't think I can go back there."

"Shhh, it's ok." She whispers to him, continuing to rub his back. "If you don't want to, you don't have to. It's ok."

"But what about Grandma and Grandpa?"

"Henry, look at me. I don't want you to ever feel like you have to do something. If you don't feel up to it when the time comes, you do not have to take the curse. No one will blame you."

Henry sadly smiles, wiping his eyes. "Thanks." He accepts the tissue Regina offers him. "I'm sorry."

"Don't be sorry." She replies, pulling him in for another hug. "It's not your fault." She holds him for a moment more, then lets go. "Now, come on, my little prince, let's go create that curse."

"We're the same height."

Regina sighs. "Don't remind me."

...

"Thank you all for coming." Regina says to the crowd that Emma and Hook has gathered at the Mayor's office. "I know living in Storybrooke isn't exactly easy."

 _You got that right._ Henry thinks.

"I know I didn't always make it easy." Regina continues. "But I learned something today. That Snow and David had a chance to leave Storybrooke, to find their own happiness. But they chose to stay, for the good of everyone. Now I'm going to ask you to do something for them." She turned around and grabbed a chalice off her desk. "This is the sleeping curse that the Evil Queen placed on their shared heart. It was meant for one heart. But if we all take the curse, we might spread it out enough to wake them up."

"Might?" Leroy asks skeptically.

Everyone is quiet for a moment. "It is your choice of you take it or not." Regina says, giving Henry a glance. "No one will blame you if you don't."

No one moves until Hook steps up and grabs the cup. "I would be dead if it wasn't for them." He nods at Regina. "Cheers, love." He drinks from the cup, and gives it back to her.

Regina looks at Snow and Charming for a moment, then drinks from the cup. Emma grabs the cup from her, "Here it goes." She says, and follows suit. She offers the cup to Henry. He looks at Regina and then at the sleeping couple. _Here I go again_. He steels himself and drinks from the cup, swallowing the curse before he can spit the poison out. Almost immediately, he feels his legs weaken and his head grow fuzzy. He faintly notices others drinking from the cup. He stays standing as long as he can, until finally he lets go of consciousness and gives in to the curse, slumping to the floor.

* * *

 **Was the chapter any good? I think my writing sucks but maybe you guys don't. Oh well.**

 **Any way, if you're wondering what happens in the next chapter, it will be *plot spoiler!* his time under the sleeping curse.**

 **PLEASE leave reviews, it gives me motivation to write.**

 **SEE YOU ON THE 19TH!**


	9. NOT A CHAPTER

**Hey Guys...**

 **So I know this story hasn't been updated in a while, and I'm really sorry about that. It's just been crazy busy and I haven't found time or motivation to write. Bleck. First I had a camp, and then I spent the week after catching up on sleep. then I went to another camp for a week, then came home and spent another week catching up on sleep. then we were getting ready to go on vacation to Florida, where we spent a week. then we came back and school started up (well, technically homeschool :p). But I haven't given up the story, and I hope to get a chapter out soon.**

 **Until then, keep being amazing you guys (I call everyone guys FYI).**

 **randomfandoms815**

 **:)**


	10. Chapter 9

***Slowly emerges***

 **Heeey, look who's back.**

 **(Me, I'm talking about me, if that wasn't clear.)**

 **So, I know it's been a while, (7 months and 15 days, or something like that). Sooooo... sorry about that. Don't ask for an excuse, because I don't have one.**

 **Anyway, THANK YOU Nicholas Dreamer FOR FOLLOWING!**

 **THANKS TO Nindragon AND Sammie W. FOR LEAVING REVIEWS!**

 **BIGGER THANKS TO Paulo Neto FOR FOLLOWING, REVIEWING, _AND_ FAVORITING!**

 **Enjoy this much longer, no beta chapter. (Speaking of, does anyone wish to Beta this story? I am awful with grammar lol.)**

* * *

Henry slowly opens his eyes. He stands up, confused about how he got there. _Where am I?_ He looks around the room, taking in the dark mirrors and torches along the wall. _Why does it seem so familiar? And why is my memory so fuzzy? What happened?_ He searches his memory.

"No." He whispers, realizing where he was. _I'm under the sleeping curse._

Henry goes over to the wall, and leans against the it near a mirror. _Did the plan fail? Is everyone under a sleeping curse now?_ Henry's thoughts are cut short when he hears whispering. He quickly gets to his feet.

"Hello?" Henry listens as the whispering continues. "Hello? Is someone there?" He walks into the middle of the room, looking for anyone. He listens again, but the whispering is gone. _Great, now I'm going crazy_. He sits back down by the mirrors again, then sits up alert as the whispering starts again.

"Hello? Who's there?" He stands up and tries to pinpoint where it is coming from. He starts walking around his spot, hearing the whispering get louder and quieter. He spins around and walks toward the wall again, hearing it get louder. He steps straight up to a mirror, where the whispering is loudest. _Is it coming from the mirror?_ He leans in close. _It is_. He looks along the edges of the mirror, but doesn't find any cracks. _Where is that sound coming from then?_

Henry thinks about the situation. _Maybe I'm hearing people that are awake?_ He thinks, recalling the last time he was under a sleeping curse, and how he could sometimes hear what was going on.

 _No, that doesn't make sense. If they were awake, I would be awake. Or maybe it's just my mind playing tricks on me_. Henry groans. _Probably that._ He makes to move away from the mirror, running his hand along it as he walks off. He stops as he feels a tingling in his hand where it had made contact with the mirror. _What in the world?_ He looked at his hand, then slowly places his hand back on the glass. Like his hand is an ON switch, the mirror flashes, and then fades out to show a scene he remembers well.

"Woah." Henry breathes, watching the exchange between himself and Emma in the mirror. ( _Past Henry and Emma argue over the curse, until he bites into the poisoned apple turnover and collapses)_. His gaze gets pulled away as he sees another flash out of the corner of his eye. He watches as each mirror flashes, one after another. He backs into the middle of the room, glancing at all of the mirrors and the scenes inside them. _What is this? This didn't happen last time._ He looks at each mirror for a moment, recognizing some things, but not others. _How am I seeing all of these?_ he wonders. _How is this possible?_

Henry looks at every mirror, seeing different moments. One with Snow and David arguing, in the way only they can. (" _This is about why we insist on doing this with everything else going on right now_.") Henry keeps walking along until he stops at a mirror with his book. He steps up to it and watches with wide eyes, wondering when this happened. ( _Regina flipping through his book, and stopping when she came to the end, looking at the last two empty pages of his book_.)

"The end of the story." Henry whispers, making the connection. "The final battle." He backs away from the mirror, shaking his head. "The final battle can't be so close. We were supposed to have more time." He looks at the other mirrors and almost runs when he sees Emma with a sword.

But just as Henry reaches the mirror, it goes blank, and a wave of magic washes over im. _No._ He thinks, knowing what that was. _I'm waking up_! "No!" He yells, feeling the curse start to fall apart. "Let me finish! Please!" The room swallows his cry, and one by one, the mirrors shatter. He backs into the middle of the room, and stands frozen as everything fall apart. The mirrors disappear, and the floor starts to disappear with it. He watches everything, and as the floor underneath him finally disappears, and he falls into nothing, he wonders what it really means.

* * *

Henry gasps as he opens his eyes, filling his lungs with air. He sits up and looks around at everyone else coming to. _I'm awake_ , he thinks. _I'm okay_. He gets up and helps Emma and Hook to their feet, ignoring the haunted looks in their eyes.

"Emma!"

Henry turns in the direction of the voice, and grins as he sees Snow and Charming run over and envelop his mother in a hug.

"Are you ok?" Snow asks Emma, releasing her from the hug. "What happened?"

"Well, uh-" Emma looks at Regina for an explanation.

"We spread the curse out over everyone, and it woke you up."

Snow and David stare at Emma and then take in everyone else in the room.

"Well, I think I speak for both of us when I say thank you." David nods at everyone, and puts his arm around Snow. "Thank you."

* * *

Slowly, people filter out of the office, giving their congratulations to the newly awakened couple. Henry sits in the back of the room, deep in thought. Regina notices and joins him.

"So," she says. "What are you doing?"

"Thinking." He replies.

"What are we thinking about?"

"Was there anything different about this curse than the last one?"

Regina stares at him, surprised at the question. "Not really, as far as I know. Why do you ask?"

"Something seemed different I guess."

"Like what?" She inquires.

"I... don't know." He lies. _Great, let's add another thing onto the list of things I should tell people but don't_. "It was just off." He goes to stand up, but pauses. "When was the last time you had my book?"

"Uh, a couple weeks ago, why?"

"No reason."

Just then, Emma walks up to them. "We're all going to Granny's to celebrate... You guys coming?"

"Yeah." Henry says, getting up. "Let's go." He walks out the door into the hall, pretending he doesn't hear the next words exchanged between Emma and Regina.

"Did I interrupt something?" Emma asks Regina.

"I don't know. He was asking about the curse, but didn't tell me anything about it. I think he's hiding something."

"Want me to talk to him about it?"

"Would me saying no stop you?"

"Probably not."

"If you do, Emma, be careful how you go about it. If he is hiding something, he will tell us when he is ready."

They are quiet for a moment. "You're worried about him, aren't you?" Emma asks her.

Regina sighs. "Yes, I am."

Henry leans his head against the hall wall for a moment. _Me too_.

* * *

Henry sits at his desk, recording his time under the curse. First Regina and the book, then Snow and Charming arguing. He starts writing about Emma and her fight, when he stops, an idea popping into his head. _What if I can write it so she wins?_ He quickly grabs his quill, and dips it in the ink, ignoring how it starts glowing. He brings it to his notebook, and doesn't even have to think about the words.

 **Emma Swan wins the final battle.**

Henry holds his breath, waiting to see what will happen. He quietly gasps when the words disappear from the page, as if they were never there in the first place.

Henry groans, rubbing his hands over his face. _What in the world, or any realm, does that even mean?_ He puts his quill back in its spot, then goes back to studying his notebook.

"Hey, Henry."

Henry turns around and looks at Emma, quickly closing his notebook. "Hey mom."

"What are you working on?" She asks, walking up to his desk. She frowns slightly when he puts his notebook away.

"Nothing much, just some stuff. So what's wrong?"

Emma smiles at him. "What makes you think any thing is wrong?"

Henry mentally rolls his eyes. "Three things. A, you used my actual name, instead of just calling me kid. B, you're wringing your hands, which you rarely do-" Emma looks down at her wrung hands and quickly puts them in her pockets. "And C, you have that look in your eye."

"What look?"

"Just that look you have when somethings bothering you."

"Oh." She bites her lip and sits down on the bed. "Well, you're right."

"As usual."

Emma chuckles. "Yeah." She is quiet for a moment. "Was it the same for you?"

"Was what the same?" He asks, confused.

"The sleeping curse, the first time, when you ate the apple turnover."

"...Oh." _Is this about her conversation with Regina, or something else?_

"I know it's a touchy subject for you, and I never really thought much of it, but now after being under it, even for a little while, I just wanted to know... What was it like for you?"

Henry bites his lip, silent for a moment, debating whether he should say anything or not.

"It's okay if you don't want to tell me." Emma says. "Sorry if I interrupted you." She gets up to leave.

"It was cold." Emma looks back at Henry, who has started talking. "But not cold at the same time. It was the kind you could feel in your bones, when it doesn't seem real, but still painful. It was dark, no source of light except for torches lining the walls. The worst part was the mirrors. Mirrors were along the wall all the way around." He chuckles sadly. "I wonder if that was on purpose. Every time I looked into those mirrors, all I saw was myself, constantly reminding, _tormenting_ me that I was stuck in this curse... Alone."

Emma lets out a shaky breath, her chin quivering. "Henry... I'm so sorry."

"It's not your fault."

She shakes her head. "It is. I'm your mother, I should have believed you. But I didn't. I'm the one who was supposed to eat that apple, who was supposed to go under the sleeping curse. But you ate it, knowing what would happen, even though no one believed you, and you knew you might not have made it out."

Henry stands up and wraps his arms around her. "But I did. Because even though you didn't believe in the curse, I believed in you, and I knew you would find a way to wake me up."

Emma goes into the hug, a few tears falling from her eyes. "How?"

He smiles. "Having the Heart of the Truest Believer has its perks."

Emma laughs through the tears, a sound that Henry enjoys, because he knows it won't last forever.

* * *

 **So a lot has happened in the OUAT world since I last posted, and I am still in shock. So if anyone wants to cry virtual tears with me, send me a PM or something, cuz I need support.**

 **Idk when I'll post again, but I will try to do better than 7 months.**

 **... Bye.**


End file.
